millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Vil du bli millionær?
Vil du bli millionær? (literally: Do you want to become a millionaire?) is a Norwegian game show that is based on the British game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show aired from 2000 to 2008 on TV2 (with 2007 and 2009 breaks), and it was hosted by Frithjof Wilborn, Arve Juritzen and Sarah Natasha Melbye. As of August 18, 2008, it and the U.S. version are the only versions with female presenters. Lifelines * 50:50 (Fjerne to av svaralternativene) (2000-2009) * Phone-a-Friend (Ringe en venn) (2000-2006, 2009) * Ask the Audience (Spør publikum) (2000-2006) * Ask the Star (Får stjernehjelp) (2008-2009). A variation on Ask the Expert which had two Experts instead of one. * Ask the Nation (Spør folket) (2008). A variation on Ask the Audience which polled the online Audience instead of the studio Audience, not unlike the AOL online poll used on syndicated Millionaire in the USA. The prime difference was that only the online Audience was polled. * Pass (Hot Seat, 2010-2011) Seasons * Season 1 (January 10, 2000 - 2000) * Season 2 (2000 - 2000) * Season 3 (2001 - May 2001) * Season 4 (August 5, 2001 - December 2001) * Season 5 (January 2002 - 2002) * Season 6 (2002 - November 29, 2002) * Season 7 (2003 - May 2003) * Season 8 (January 5, 2004 - April 2004) * Season 9 (2004 - 2004) * Season 10 (January 2005 - April-May 2005) * Season 11 (September 25, 2005 - 2005) * Season 12 (September 30, 2006 - 2006) * Season 13 (January 2008 - 2008) * Season 14 (September 13, 2008 - 2009) * Season 15 (January 3, 2010 - March 9, 2010) * Season 16 (March 15, 2010 - April 28, 2010) * Season 17 (January 9, 2011 - February 27, 2011) * Season 18 (August 29, 2011 - October 21, 2011) Money Trees Winners Top Prize Winners * Anne Louise Lien and Hans Erik Borgenvik - KR 2,000,000 (March 10, 2003) * Bjørn Lien - KR 1,000,000 (January 19, 2010) (Hot seat) Top Prize Losers * Per Eivind - KR 100,000 (March 2, 2001) (lost KR 900,000) Biggest losers other than Top Prize losers * Per Klaveness - KR 10,000 (2010-2011) (lost KR 190,000) (Hot seat) KR 1,000,000 winners * Geir Gjærde (September 2000) KR 500,000 winners * Per Johan (February 10, 2005) KR 400,000 winners * Sverre Breivik (September 2008) KR 300,000 winners * Dag Rønning (March 10, 2001) * Marie Nevelius (January 2005) * Even Næstvold (November 2008) KR 200,000 winners * Leif Ingar Heimlund (2002) * ? (05.01.2010) KR 150,000 winners * Øyvind Quarg - (2010-2011) (Hot seat) * Trine Nordahl - (April 28, 2010) (Hot seat) KR 125,000 winners * ? - (2010-2011) (Hot seat) KR 100,000 winners * Per Eivind (March 2, 2001) * Bente Sjøvik Roen (February 2004) KR 80,000 winners * Leif Ingar Heimlund (February 2003) * Pål Andre Johansen (March 3, 2009) KR 40,000 winners * Lelf-Atle Heen (March 3-4, 2009) KR 10,000 winners * Bjørn Øystein (February 2003) * Arne Kristoffersen (2008) * Per Klaveness (2010-2011) (Hot seat) KR 0 winners * ? (1st question wrong, after avoiding the audience) KR ? winners * Bente Skari and Anders Aukland (February 8, 2002) Trivia * Filming took place in Nydalen Studios, Gullhaug Square 3, Oslo. * In seasons 1-10, almost 30,000 questions asked. * Geir Gjærde is first contestant in Norway, who won 1,000,000 krones. * From autumn 2008, a game for TV viewers with each week prize has appeared. * On January 23, 2009, on TV 2, special episode with magic moments (Øyeblikkene - Vil du bli millionær?) aired. Geir Gjærde (the biggest winner from 2000), and Leif Ingar Heimlund (2002). Sources * Official website (2000-2008) * Official website (2008-2011) Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions